


Fired Up

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Hangman was fired up before the Fyter Fest Tag Team Title match. After the match he was even more riled up.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Fired Up

Adam had been riled up since before their tag match started. Through the entire match his focused wandered, but not enough to cost them the victory. Kenny trailed behind him as they walked back through the entry way. Just out of camera view Adam grabbed Kenny’s wrist and tugged him closer to keep up. He pulled Kenny just past gorilla, around a corner and pressed him into the wall, kissing him hard. Kenny gasped into Adam’s mouth as he dropped the belt, hand immediately tangling in Adam’s hair. He knew Adam was fired up the minute he met up with him before the match, but he never seen him like this before. Adam pulled back panting, Kenny looked up into his eyes and saw how dark they were; it sent a shiver along his spine. He knew Adam was inches away from taking him right there.

With his own semblance of sense slipping quickly Kenny spoke, “Not here.” He received a low, frustrated growl in return.

“Fine.” Adam pulled away, barely giving Kenny time to grab his belt from the floor before he pulled him toward the Elite locker room.

Adam threw the door open and tugged Kenny inside. He grabbed the belt from Kenny’s hand and tossed their titles aside. Adam shoved him back against the door, attacking his lips as he ground his now obvious arousal against Kenny. He broke from Kenny’s lips and licked up to the sensitive spot on Kenny’s neck.

“Adam.” Kenny moaned, his nails raking down Adam’s back. If Adam wasn’t careful he was going to leave a mark on that spot, but at this moment Kenny didn’t care.

Kenny’s hands landed on Adam’s hips, pulling them even tighter together, grinding against him through the thin tight material.

Adam groaned before pulling away from Kenny’s grasp to dig into his bag. “Get over here.” He pulled the small bottle of lube from his bag setting it on the table.

Adam turned and grabbed Kenny again locking them in another hungry kiss that left them both panting. Before Kenny could speak, Adam turned him around, pushing him chest first over the table. He splayed his fingers over Kenny’s back, nails making a slow rake down to Kenny’s hips. He grasped his tights and yanked them down, and without warning brought a hand down hard on Kenny’s ass.

“Fuck.” Kenny’s knees almost went weak with the force. His cock twitched as he hoped there would be another. Adam’s hand came down again, stinging the spot that was most surely red.

He looked back over his shoulder catching the crazed, hungry look on Adam’s face. “Is that all you got Cowboy?”

Adam’s hand came down again; three straight spanks this time making Kenny’s knuckles go white as he gripped the table. His cock was dripping, and he was whimpering from the need and the sting of Adam’s strikes. He had a small reprieve as Adam pulled back to slide his trunks down. Kenny licked his lips at the sight of Adam cock, so hard, twitching with need. Adam slid his hand along his cock as he admired the outline of his hand on Kenny’s ass. He moved in close again, dragging his leaking cock over his mark on Kenny’s ass.

“This ass is mine isn’t it?” Adam’s tone low, laced with possessiveness.

Kenny shot a look over his shoulder, “Prove it.”

A smirk slowly worked its way across Adam’s lips. He leaned over and snatched the lube from the table, pouring some onto his fingers and dropping the bottle on the floor. He kicked Kenny’s legs further apart and slid his pointer finger inside. Kenny’s groan turned into a whimper as the tip of Adam’s finger found that sensitive spot inside. He relentlessly worked his finger against Kenny’s spot, making him a squirming, moaning mess.

“Please.” Kenny whimpered.

Adam’s laugh was dark, “Begging Mr. Omega. How cute.” He added another finger, stretching Kenny more before continuing his assault on that spot.

“Fuck…Adam… you’re gonna make me…” Before Kenny could get the words out Adam pulled his fingers out. Kenny whimpered, looking back at Adam with pleading eyes. He wanted so desperately to come, or hell even touch his aching cock at this point, but he had a feeling he would not get what he wanted is he did.

Adam slid his hand down his cock again, holding it at the base; he slapped it against Kenny’s ass, leaving a stark white streak of precum across his hand mark on Kenny’s ass.

“Mine.” The word came out in a growl as he lined up his cock against Kenny’s slick hole. He teased Kenny, slipping the head in before withdrawing again. “This is mine isn’t it?” He accentuated the question by thrusting about halfway in before pulling out again.

“Yes… fuck Adam… it’s fucking yours, just fuck me please.” Kenny could barely stand it. It took everything in him to not slam himself back onto Adam’s cock.

That was all Adam needed to hear and he thrust deep into Kenny, making him cry out with the swift motion. There was no words, just their bodies coming together. Groans and moans filling the room, anyone could have heard but right now neither of them cared. Adam reached down, wrapping his hand around Kenny’s cock, giving it tight, rough strokes.

“Shit…. Shit… shit….” Kenny couldn’t hold it any long as he came hard squeezing so tight around Adam forcing him over the edge as well. Adam came so hard Kenny could feel the come seeping out around Adam’s cock still deep inside.” Kenny’s cock slipped from Adam’s grip as he steadied himself with Kenny’s hips, still slowly thrusting through the wave of his intense orgasm.

Breathing heavy, Adam gently slipped out of Kenny; he leaned over his back panting into Kenny’s ear, “Holy fuck.”

Kenny’s entire body shivered against Adam, “Exactly.”

Adam pulled away letting Kenny straighten up. Kenny’s legs wobbled a bit, and Adam grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Damn Adam, I knew you were riled up, but… wow.”

“Sorry, I….”

Kenny brought a finger to Adam’s lips, “No apologies, I loved every second of it.”

Adam grabbed Kenny’s hand and pulled him in for another hungry kiss. Kenny broke the kiss pressing his forehead against Adam’s.

“I really should get up to gorilla; the Bucks have a match soon.”

“Well I suggest a quick shower unless you want to go up there smelling like you just got fucked through a table.” Adam grinned.

“I mean I did, and it was fucking amazing…” Kenny smirked, “But you are right. You need one too.”

“I know, but if I go in there with you, you may never get back to work.”

“Mmm.” Kenny licked his lips, “Let’s put a raincheck on that one.”

“Maybe next time?” Adam asked eagerly.

“Yeah if you’re not so wound up we don’t even get that far.” Kenny started stripping off his trunks and shoes. “I really thought you were gonna try to fuck me just a few feet away from gorilla.”

“Believe me; it took all my self-control not to. How fucking hot would that have been though?”

Kenny shuddered at the thrill of the idea. “You really are not good for my exhibitionist kinks you know that?”

“You love it. Now get your hot ass into that shower before you lose your EVP job.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Kenny sighed walking into the shower.


End file.
